Night Owl
by ChronaxMaka writer
Summary: Why was Maka always looking at Crona?


For the past few days, every time I look at Maka, I catch her staring at me. The first time she looked away quickly, but she kept doing it over and over again. In Professer Stiens class, I could feel her eyes on me when we were working on individual assignments. I looked over at her, but she looked away again. It went on like this for a while; I was always catching her staring at me, only for her to look away.

Today during lunch, Maka asked me to come down to the library with her. I went down with her, and hoped that today I would find out the reason she was always staring at me. When we got there, we both picked out a couple of books and started reading them. Well, we both had books in front of us. I could feel her eyes on me, though, and when I looked up she would look back down at her book. It was maddening, and I was just about to ask her what was wrong when the bell rang.

After class, Maka invited me to her apartment to help her with her homework, and to hang out afterwards. I agreed, because I loved spending time with Maka, and because I knew I was going to figure out why she was looking at me all the time. So when the bell rang for the end of school, Maka, Soul, and I headed back to their apartment to study.

When we got there, I immediatly knew there was absoultely no way I was going to learn Maka's secret. When I walked in the door, I was greeting by Blair, who was of course wearing almost nothing. I yelped and turned around, while Ragnarok popped out my back, yelling at me to stay here to 'study'. I quickly hurried to Maka's room and locked the door, hoping Blair didn't unlock it with magic. I waited for a few seconds, and sighed in relief when I heard her yell out "Soul!"

I turned around to find Maka blushing slightly; obviously things weren't going the way she wanted them to. "Crona, can you come here for a second?" She motions for me to sit on the bed next to her, and I quickly move so I can sit beside her. Maka pulls out her homework, and I do the same with mine. Together, we work together to get it done quickly, ignoring the sounds of Blair chasing Soul around.

The next day, Maka invited me to eat dinner with her. Just me and her, no Blair, no Soul, just me and her. And Raganarok. He always comes out at the worst times, like when Maka wants to tell me a secret, or some similar situation. She seems dismayed at the fact that no matter what, it won't be the two of us long enough for her to tell me whatever is on her mind. We came to a small ledge overlooking Death City, and we ate in a comfortable silence.

Today is thursday, and Maka seems determined to tell me the secret of her staring at me. I noticed her staring at me, and whenever I look at her, she doesn't look away. Her green eyes are staring intently at me, and I can't help but want to look away from her piercing gaze. I don't though. I won't look away. Maka turns back to her work, and so do I. When school let out for the day, Maka told me goodbye, and she and Soul left for her apartment. I was confused. I thought she was going to tell me her secret, and then she walks off?

I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I usually didn't. Tonight I was just going to stare at my walls until the sun came up, and then I would go to class, just like any other day. I sighed, looking at the small clock I had on a table next to my bed. It read: 2:39 a.m. I wished Raganarok was out. Anything was better than dealing with the silence and the constant tick-tock-tick-tock of the clock. Even if he was just going to be mean, I would be happy to deal with that rather than think about dealing with the silence.

I look out the window at the grinning moon, and sigh again. The familiar blood dripping from it's teeth unsettled and relaxed me at the same time. I let my thoughts run wild, thinking about the homework that had been assigned, thinking about what Stien would have us dissect tomorrow, and things of that nature. I looked outside again, smiling slightly at the sight of the desert at night.

There was a small knock at my door, followed by someone saying, "Crona, are you awake?" Relief flooded me as I hurried over to the door and opened it. Maka was standing there, her hands behind her back, wearing her usual trench coat, red and black skirt, yellow vest, white shirt, and tie. She was staring at the floor, and looked up when she saw me. She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi, Maka. Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said, "I was having trouble falling asleep. I thought I would come talk to you." She smiled. Was she going to finally tell me what had been bothering her? "Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded and moved out of the way. She walked in and sat on my bed, and I closed the door after her. I walked over to where she was, and sat down next to her. She scooted closer, and I tensed a little bit. I didn't mind it when she was this close, but I still didn't know how to deal with it.

"So, um, wh-why couldn't you sleep? Are you feeling alright?" I asked her nervously. Maka shook her head, and said, "I don't know. I guess I'm worried about..." Her voice trailed off. "W-worried about what?" I asked her. I didn't want Maka to be worried about anything. "It's nothing. How have you been?" She asked me. She was changing the subject, but I decided to let it go. If she didn't want to talk about, I shouldn't push her. "I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"I'm alright Crona. I'm here with you, so I'll be fine." Her words make my face heat up. She leaned her head against my chest, and I could feel my heart beating at a million miles per minute. I was certian she could, too. She took one of her arms and wrapped it around my shoulder, and her other one found my hand and linked her fingers with mine. "M-Maka? Wh-wh-what are you doing?" I asked her nervously. She was making me feel weird...warm and safe, but it was all so random, it made me nervous.

She let out a content sigh, and said, "Crona, do you remember the last time we connected our soul wavelengths together?" Of course I remember. It wasn't something I was about to forget. It was the day we became friends, the day that she erased my circle and given my lonely desert water. "Of course I remember." I told her. " She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "I was wondering..." She paused, looking concerned for a moment before she continued. "If it's alright with you...I want to try it again."

I let out a small gasp as I register what Maka says. She...wanted to match our souls again? Was this the secret behind her staring at me? She tilted her head to the side, waiting for an answer. I wanted to connect our souls again, too. To tell the truth, I had been thinkning about it ever since she had become friends with me. Her soul was nice and warm, and no matter what it was going on around her, it was always calm and collected. It was the benefit of having an Anti-Demon Wavelength, I suppose.

"Crona?" She asks softly, a worried look on her face. I realize what I want to do.

"Yes."

It comes out barely a whisper, and Maka has to ask me to repeat it. "Yes. It's alright with me." Her face lights up, and I feel my mouth twitch into a small smile. I made Maka happy. She leaned her forehead against mine, and we closed our eyes. Our noses almost touched. I could hear her steady breathing. Maka brought both of our hands together, and our breathing slowed down as we merged our soul wavelengths again.

I relished the feeling of being connected to her on such a close and personal level. There would never be anything like it. Her soul was warm, and it flowed through me like a slow breeze in the summer. I could almost hear the smile on her face. She was so happy to be connected to me again, and I wasn't sure why. I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. So instead, I let Maka flow into me, savoring every moment that I could.

"I missed this." She whispered quietly, adjusting herself so she could wrap her arms around me. Her ear was close to mine now, and it took me a second to put my arms around her as well. We sat there for what seemed like hours, not talking, barely breathing, enjoying the feel of each other's souls. Eventually, though, she pulled away, and my connection with her was lost. I felt lost all of a sudden, like I had just lost a piece of myself. Maka smiled at me, and said in quiet voice, "Thank you, Crona, being with me."

I smiled back and said, "I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll be right here whenever you need me." I didn't stutter the words. I meant them. As long as Maka needed me, I was going to be here. "But, why did you come here in the middle of the night? Was it just to match soul wavelengths with me?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

She looked away, with a nostalgic look on her face. "Yea. I like your soul. It's so beautiful." I can feel the heat return to my face, and she giggles slightly. She looks out the window and says, I gotta get back to my apartment before Soul wakes up and wonders where I am. I'll see you tomorrow night." I look up at her as she gets off my bed. "T-Tomorrow night?" I ask her, wishing she didn't have to go. She nods and says, "Is that okay?" I stand up with her and say, "Yes, of course! I don't mind." She smiles and gives me another hug.

I tell her goodbye as she leaves, and go back and sit down on my bed. I smile as I stretch out on the bed and go to sleep.

That night, I dreamt about a beach, filled with the laughter of my friends. 


End file.
